Can You Keep a Secret?
by nauta iupiter
Summary: Another Leo fic. O.o Warning: Death, Language


Title: Can you keep a secret?  
Author: Leo  
Archive: not up  
Pairings: 1x2x1  
Warnings: Death, psychotic tendencies, kinda gorry  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't claim it to be, so leave me alone!  
Notes: Well, we all have secrets *snickers* some bigger than others.   
One such secret has been bugging me. This and watching the   
movie, "Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh" inspired a strange psychotic   
episode, aka a fic. Enjoy...  
  
  
Shhhh. Can you keep a secret?  
  
Of course you can, I trust you. You wouldn't tell would you?  
  
Come closer. I'll tell you, I promise. Closer. That's good.  
  
I'm not who you think. Nope, not who I claim to be. What you see   
before you is simply a mask. Yep, just a cover. I'm really quite   
different.   
  
Oh, you say Duo's the psychotic one? Ha. Why is it that everyone   
thinks he's unstable? Ah, they think that jesture mask is just a   
front. Well it is, but so is mine. I just hide it better. Sure,   
Heero's the stable one, yeah, whatever you say. We believe you.  
  
Take a look at me. Those dark prussian eyes. Don't you see how wild   
they are? That brown mess of bangs can't hide it, nope, I know the   
truth.   
  
Stop laughing. I'm serious.  
  
Oh you're quite right Mr. Reflection, it is funny. Quite funny.   
Hahahaha. I agree. I am dellusional. Duo's good, but I'm better.   
Hahahaha.   
  
Oh no, Foot steps. Hide. Can't let them see you.  
  
Ahem.  
  
"Hi, Quatre."  
  
"Heero, what's with the bat?"  
  
"Oh... nothing!"  
  
Snicker. He's too innocent. Too trusting.   
  
"Duo's looking for you."  
  
"Oh, he is?"  
  
He's looking at you. I told you to go away, Reflection. I can see   
those aqua eyes following you. Watching you. He knows.  
  
"Heero... you're scaring me."  
  
"Sorry Quatre. So sorry."  
  
Bam. Crack.   
  
Wooo, look at that blood. Heh. Oi, better clean up this mess. Trowa   
won't like it one bit. Such a neat freak! Hmm? Now, where to hide the   
body? In the shower. Yeah, shower. That's good.   
  
Uh-oh someone else.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heero, shit man, what are you doing in here? I've been searching   
everywhere. Were you in the bathroom the WHOLE time?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And your hair is STILL a mess? Oi, Hee-chan!" He's laughing.   
  
Why is he laughing? Tell me. Does he know? No, he couldn't possibly.  
There's no way.   
  
"Go away Duo, I'm busy!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Mr. Yuy."   
  
He slumps off. Damn braid, so mesmerizing, swinging behind him.   
Wonder what it be like to strangle him with it? Nah.   
  
Good. He's gone. Ok, where were we? Ah yes, my sanity, or lack there   
of.   
  
Stop smiling Reflection. It's scary. Go away, you're not me. Oh you   
won't go? Well then, what about if I break you? What? Another mirror   
will just come and take your place? I'll take my chances.  
  
Crash.   
  
Hahahahahahaha! Look at that. Pretty shiny pieces of glass. Almost   
reminds me of a kaleidoscope. And red red, everywhere red.   
  
Ha, are you bleeding Mr. Reflection? Maybe you should have that   
looked at? Hahahahahaha.  
  
"Heero, what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Ah, Duo. Hi, koi. Back so soon?"  
  
Kissy kissy. Slide that tongue in baby, yeah. You taste like heaven.   
Oh god you feel good trapped between me and the wall.   
  
"Hee-heh-roooooo!"  
  
Oh, you like that? Want some more?  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
I'll take that as a yes.   
  
"Heero.... stop. No. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing Duo. Not a thing."  
  
K'so. So sex won't work. That's a first.  
  
Oh, hold on. You love the reflection don't you? Don't you my   
beautiful American? You want that cold, emotionless cover. Fine.   
  
"Heero... where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Wahhh? I feel him on top of me now. Bold. I admire it. Maybe I   
underestimated you, Duo.  
  
"Heero."  
  
His breath, so close, so warm. I can't help but try to claim that   
mouth.   
  
"No."  
  
He's stopping me, why? Shit, Duo. I know you want me, I can tell. I   
can FEEL it. Haha.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo?"  
  
"Stopping you."  
  
"Ah, and here I thought you were horny."  
  
He's laughing again. Why is he laughing at me? STOP IT! STOP   
laughing!!! I can't take it!  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No, Heero, I won't stop. You're not the only one, you know."  
  
Nani? What the hell is that suppose to mean. He's helping me up now.   
Wow, he's stronger than I thought. Hmm, interesting.   
  
"Where are we going, Duo?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Down the hall, and around the corner. Strange, I don't remember these   
stairs being here. A door?   
  
Here we go. Inside. Wow, so many mirrors. All broken too.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai Heero, but I'm not Duo. Duo's dead."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I killed him. Broke him into insy winsy bits! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
That laugh again. Not so bad this time. I can hear another one join   
in. Wait, that's my own. Hahahahahaha.   
  
"What are you two doing? What's going on?"  
  
Ah, Wufei. Bad timing.  
  
"Nothing Wu-man."  
  
Wow. I'm impressed, he slips into it so well. Even had me fooled.   
  
"Duo... get away from him! He... he killed Quatre!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Stop looking at me like that! You know you would have too. He knew   
about me, about US! Wait, what's that sparkle I see in that sea of   
violet? Ah, so you do approve.  
  
"And he killed Trowa too!"  
  
But I didn't... oh, he must have found out. Hmm. Interesting. Well   
done pet, well done.  
  
"Get away from me Yuy!"  
  
"Wufei, what are you talking about? Heero wouldn't do that!"  
  
"You don't know him, Maxwell. He's not... what he seems. He's no   
perfect soldier. I saw him hide the body. I saw him break the mirror."  
  
"Ahhh, but you didn't see what happened after that did you?"  
  
That tone, it gives me a chill. His voice, so calm, so collected.   
He's mocking him now.  
  
"What are you talking about, Maxwell. And what's with that voice,   
I've never heard you... oh my god! You.... you....too?"  
  
"That's right, Wu. Now, Hee-chan, what should we do with him?"  
  
"I don't know, love, killing him's too simple."  
  
You're looking at me again. I can see you in the shard of glass. Go   
away. I hate you. Go away. Stop it. STOP IT!  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Ah, Duo. Do you see him too? He's laughing at me, at us.   
  
"Oh... I see. This is bothering you."  
  
He's got you now. Ha, poor you. You won't make it through this one.   
Bye-bye mirror self.   
  
"Maxwell, what are you doing?. Put it dow.... gurrgle..."  
  
"Ah, Duo, why'd you do that. Now he's dead!"  
  
"Sorry, Hee-chan, only seemed fitting. Now, let's go get some dinner."  
  
We leave, closing the door on poor Wufei. The piece of mirror   
sparkling through all the blood on his neck. So messy. Trowa wouldn't   
like it. Nope, not one bit.  
  
So, can you keep a secret?  
  
  
  



End file.
